The Return
by MadLeprechaun
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland. I focused on feelings, you know. Oh, happy ending, yeah.


She was back at last.  
>It took her a year to realize that her own world was a right place where she belonged. Taking care of all her plans, things she promised to her father or just wanted to make, she now was free to go. She thought of her mother with a slight bitterness but eventually no one was going to leave her alone. Helen was always there to watch over the old lady. Helen's husband seemed to get used to his married state. He even began to look at his wife with more respect and adoration. So they were happy, or begging to feel that way. Nothing else needed to be done. What would society say? That poor girl has lost her dignity and ran away with some foolish lad. How she must feel herself abased for that stupid step! And of course, there must be the ways to come back and carry on her quiet life but, with the great regret they should say, it is hardly believed she is going to be a wife of anybody someday.<p>

Oh, screw that! Evil looks, envious people, they will never understand why she decided to do what she did! They are not accustomed with words _love, affection or caring. _And they have never seen (and would never see!) the man she devoted herself to..

Alice was making her way through thick bushes. She left the room with the key and a tiny door and now she was approaching a memorable place where she first met Chessur. She didn't have to wait long for him to appear suddenly on the nearest tree branch.  
>"Well what a wonderful sight! Alice, isn't it you again?"<br>"Hello, my dearest friend! I missed you so much! Tell me, where should I go to find.."  
>"Hatter?" Chessur made a circle in the air, his eyes never leaving Alice.<br>"Yes, Hatter. I need to tell him I didn't forget." Alice didn't actually know what to say to Hatter when they see each other. She wanted to see him, she was aching for that, but now, as the meeting was so close, she felt herself taken aback.

"The way is still the same, my dear. _In that direction_," he pointed to the right "lives a Hatter, and in that direction", he pointed to the left, "lives a March Hare." He smirked, "But you remember where you met the first one, don't you?"  
>"I guess I'll visit March Hare then." Alice smiled to the cat shyly and moved towards the tea table having butterflies in her stomach.<p>

Slowly approaching the table she didn't see anyone at all. The sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly (completely unlike the way it was when she came to Underland last lime), but the table seemed to be abandoned. She came up a little closer, walking out on a clearing and then suddenly she noticed a familiar figure. _He _was sitting at the head of a table with his head in his hands as like was taking a nap. His hat reflected the sun with all the rainbow colors and the red hair seemed even golden. Alice took a deep breath and praying for strength, walked to Hatter.

He heard the rustling of the grass, and thinking that could be a Hare, looked up. What he _actually saw _ was impossible to describe. Same long golden hair, same confident gain, straight sight.. He must have gone completely mad. It was Alice!  
>Hatter ran from the table so quickly that cups and the tablecloth jerked and fell on the ground. His hat flew off his head and landed on the grass. In few giant steps he reached Alice's fragile body and embraced it in desperation. Alice gasped. He buried his face in her hair and just breathed the magic scent of her. It felt like he proofed himself again and again that she wasn't a miracle or a vision but she really was there leaning to him. They stood silently for some time then he loosened his grip.<br>"Is it really you?" he whispered, terrified that she could have forgotten him and would be trying to go away.  
>"It is me, Hatter." Tears have come up to her eyes and he wiped it gently from her face.<br>"I thought you wouldn't come." _He's not mad at all_, she thought. "I thought you wouldn't remember me."  
>"But here I am, and everything I could think about was how to come back to <em>you<em>. I promised you, Hatter.. "  
>"And you kept you word."<br>She didn't have time to answer as he took her face in his hands and their lips touched. It was the most affectionate kiss ever. Hatter's scent and a strong odor of hot tea permeated the air made her body melting. Her knees buckled but they didn't break the kiss, he only pulled her to himself stronger. His lips were wet and warm and amazingly soft and at first they just stood still getting used to a fascinated touch. But next moment his tongue slid along her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave in completely. She opened her mouth letting him in and he covered it by himself. Their embrace was becoming more intimate, she held her hands out to his hair and tangled her fingers in it. A small shiver came along Hatter's body and he landed his hand on her waist, caressing. The kiss seemed to last for eternity and finally they break it with a warm puff of air coming from between them.  
>"I've waited for so long" he murmured, placing his head on her shoulder. They didn't have to say anything because everything was clear. She smoothed his hair still remembering the astonishing feelings he gave to her. Her heart ached of the sudden happiness that rushed both of them.<br>"I'm back at last" she whispered.

He took her for walk. He showed her everything she missed so much. They visited the White palace and met a rabbit and more and more creatures and everybody was glad to see Alice again. Not in a second he ever left her. Encouraging her when she felt exposed, simply sitting on the grass together when she got tired. He held her hand telling the storied of Underland which happened after she left. He was glowing with happened that filled him.

And when the sun set they returned to a tree house where the Hatter lived. The White queen proposed her staying in the palace but Hatter found really great reasons for Alice stayed with him. He showed her the house and led her to her room, wishing a good night. They were sitting on the bed.  
>"Promise me you won't leave at night." he asked her quietly.<br>"Of course I won't. I am sort of staying here for a very, very long time, you know. "  
>His eyes sparkled with hope.<br>"I can't imagine how I'm glad to hear it, Alice. Truth be told, I don't know how I managed to live without you." He caressed her cheek gently.  
>"I can say the same, Hatter. Now we're together and Underland, it is so beautiful.."<br>"You are beautiful, the most beautiful creature that ever made a step on the ground of Underland and that I love with all my heart." With these words he pulled her to himself and kissed. It was a much more passionate kiss than before, their tongues tangled in a fight for dominance, the air in the room suddenly became too hot. Alice felt a pleasurable heat spreading throughout all her body and a sweet pain in the bottom of her belly made her lean as closer as possible to Hatter. He groaned as self-control was leaving him. But he couldn't let himself hurt her, he couldn't let her know that he had been craving for her for every single day of that lonely year. A simple sight of her pale glimmering skin was driving him crazy. How many times he imagined her under him, moaning, begging for more…  
>"Alice.." with the great effort he moved back. They both breathed heavily, her face flushed. "I don't want to rush you, my Alice, even if it is so hard for me to stop." She looked confused. "But, I don't understand.."<br>"I want it to be perfect and it means I want you to want it too. There would be no way back and you must know it, that's why I don't want to rush things, my love." He smiled at her. She took his arm in hers and squeezed it gratefully. "Thank you." She said.

Her wished her good night and walked to his bedroom. His head was like in a haze, the heat burnt him inside.. and he was achingly hard. He changed his clothes to a pajama pants and threw himself on bed.  
><em>How long will he last?<em> Won't he scare her with his insane behavior? Or someday, he will lose control and maybe.. No. Never is he going to let this happen.

Alice was laying on the blankets. He said would wait. Wasn't she ready? Doesn't she love him enough? At first she tried to sleep but oh that's hard when you are so aroused. Her head was processing frantically all the consequences that her reckless actions may lead to. Suddenly she made up her decision. She jumped out of bed and wearing nothing but a sleeping gown ran to _his_ room.

Hatter was beginning to have a dream. They were walking in the forest with Alice, completely alone and happy. She was laughing and he couldn't look away of her silky hair waving down her back. She was flirting with him in his dream, coming closer to kiss his swollen lips and immediately running away. At last he couldn't stand it, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in to taste the skin on her neck, to brush his nose along her collarbone.. Wait, is too much isn't it? He was hard oh he begged the sky for letting him remove their clothes. And heavens heard him! Alice, his Alice pushed him down onto warm earth pulling for his tie and removing it playfully. He shifted so that she appeared under his heated body, waiting for..  
>A sudden squeak of his bed made him wake up. He opened his eyes thinking about the reason of his miserable awakening, but soon he didn't thing at all; <em>she<em> was sitting beside him.

"Alice? What.. what's the matter?" he sit on the bed. Maybe she had a nightmare.  
>"You said you want me to want you too, didn't you?" the determination in voice was arousing him in a flash.<br>"I think I don't quite underst.."  
>"I want you, Hatter, and I want you now. I wanted you even there in my bedroom, but I didn't have the strength to say that aloud. And now I'm telling this to you. I love you and.."<br>He didn't need time to process all the things she said. He grabbed her waist and covered her mouth with his so that her last words disappeared in his throat. Now that the dam had been broken he wasn't afraid to scare her. As her back touched the blanket, their legs tangled and she moaned in anticipation. He kissed her shoulder, her neck and, after he pulled the night gown off her body he began devouring her breasts, licking the nipples and caressing full ones with his hands.  
>Alice was writhing and moaning of pleasure under him. Her nails scrubbed along the skin on his shoulder blades. "<em>I love you.<em>" was the all legible words she could speak out. Hatter stopped for a moment to see his Alice wearing nothing but in what she was born and his eyes filled with desire. Alice tried to cover herself felling embarrassed but he moved her arms away.  
>"You are perfect, my love." He kissed her swollen lips again. "I don't know if I can last longer."<br>"It's ok, I'm ready." She slowly put her legs around his waist, "Please be gentle." Hatter gasped in answer. He got rid of his clothes and carefully positioned himself before her entrance. Their eyes locked on each other and then without breaking the eye connection he pushed himself forward.  
>Alice cried out in sudden pain holding on Hatter and he pressed his lips to hers again and again whispering meaningless words to calm the pain. Some time passed and he felt Alice began moving under him encouraging him to carry on. He carefully pushed himself deeply inside her and moaned in want moving back. His thrusts were steady and gentle at first but when Alice began repeating his name frantically he speeded up. They moved in unison, moaning and holding each other in tight grip, and after another dozen of thrusts Alice screamed in pleasure as she reached her peak. He came right after.<p>

They lay still for some time catching their breath and kissing and saying words of love. Now they belonged each other utterly. Alice found her home at last and Hatter had been cured from insanity. Their hearts beat in rhyme and their thoughts were bright and pure. Hatter hugged Alice tightly and covered them with a blanket. She kissed him good night. Soon they both were asleep waiting for a new day to come. 


End file.
